Un Corazón Timido
by princesasara123
Summary: Nanami es una chica de preparatoria que comienza a tener inesperadas situaciones desde el Dia de San Valentin.


Era un día como cualquiera en el barrio de Shinjuku y Kamishiro Nanami se preparaba para ir a la escuela.

-Papá, mamá, ya me voy- decía ella mientras bajaba las escaleras y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Que te vaya bien- decía Haruka, la madre mientras se levantaba para ir a desayunar.

Nanami asistía al Instituto Shimeiko junto con sus amigas Ruka, Ángela y Marie, cursaba el 1er grado de preparatoria.

Sonó la campana para iniciar las clases y Nanami se dirigió rápidamente al salón, ella se sentaba en la tercera banca de la cuarta fila del lado de la ventana, llegó el profesor de matemáticas y comenzó a dar la primera clase.

Faltaba muy poco para el receso y Nanami se sentía aburrida, así que volteó hacia los lados para ver si había algo interesante, cuando volteó hacia la derecha; vio que su compañero Usui Takumi la estaba mirando, ella sintió algo de pena y volteó a ver su libro para concentrarse en la clase.

Sonó la campana del receso, Ángela y Marie la esperaban en la puerta del salón mientras Ruka las esperaba en la cafetería. Iban camino a la cafetería cuando Nanami se topó con Takumi, se sintió avergonzada.

-Eh..eh..esto…mm.

-Bueno, te veo en clase- dijo él mientras daba vuelta y se dirigía a las canchas.

Era 9 de noviembre, se acercaba San Valentín y todas las chicas del Instituto estaban muy nerviosas especialmente Nanami.

Las mujeres deberían regalar chocolate a los hombres especialmente a sus familiares, amigo, novio o marido; y tendrían que recibir uno en el "White Day" que era el 14 de marzo, en el que los hombres de dan un regalo blanco a las mujeres; ya sea chocolate, joyas o bombones.

En el Instituto Shimeiko las estudiantes habían planeado regalar chocolates a los chicos populares de Instituto, entré ellos estaba Takumi. Nanami; con el apoyo de sus amigas tenía planeado regalarle uno pero sabía que tendría competencia contra Sumeragi Reika, la chica más popular de la clase.

Llego el Día de San Valentín y todas las chicas habían ido a las tiendas a comprar chocolates, Nanami había decidido hacer chocolate casero, pero se sentía nerviosa; se imaginaba a Sumeragi Reika regalándole a Takumi algo mucho mejor humillando a Nanami. Ella esperaba que eso no sucediera.

En el Instituto: al sonar la campana de receso todas las estudiantes se apresuraron a ir a la cafetería a esperar a los chicos; Nanami llegaría un poco tarde. Cuando los chicos entraron a la cafetería, todos se amontonaron para regalarles sus chocolates.

Nanami estaba indecisa si regalarle o no chocolate a Takumi; quien estaba recibiendo la mayor parte de los chocolates. Nanami empezó a acercarse a él lentamente aunque tenía un poco de pena con la esperanza de que podría aceptar su chocolate. De pronto llegó Reika con su grupo de amigas abriéndose paso entre las estudiantes hasta llegar a Takumi.

Reika levantó el brazo mostrándole una caja de chocolates de "primera calidad" bien decorados, él se quedó mirando casi sorprendido, mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa, Nanami estaba viendo aquella escena nerviosa; ella ansiaba que Takumi no lo aceptara, no sabía qué hacer.

Takumi no sabía si aceptar los chocolates de Reika; Nanami estaba nerviosa. En ese momento sonó la campana para terminar el receso, todas las estudiantes estaban tristes por no pudieron dar su chocolate, todos se apresuraron a volver a sus salones. Nanami al ver que Takumi no ha aceptado el regalo de Reika se sentía aliviada pero también se sentía triste por no poder darle su chocolate, iba de camino a su salón cuando una estudiante paso corriendo junto a ella haciendo que tropezará y soltara su chocolate; Nanami intentaba levantarse cuando vio a Takumi frente a ella.

-¿Estas Bien?- Decía él mientras le extendía la mano.

-Sí, gracias- Decía ella mientras tomaba su mano y é le ayudaba a levantarse.

Ya de pie junto él, ella no sabía que decir. Takumi volteo a ver la cajita con un moño rosado que estaba en el suelo.

-Creo que se te ha caído esto- Decía él mientras la recogía, iba a devolvérsela a Nanami cuando notó que tenía una pequeña nota atada al moño.

Nanami se quedó tensa al ver que Takumi iba a leer la nota, quería decirle que se lo devolviera pero él empezó a leerla. En la nota decía:

 _Para: Usui Takumi_

 _De: Kamishiro Nanami_

Cuando término de leerla; se quedó callado, volteó a ver a Nanami quien lo miraba nerviosa.

-Este regalo… ¿es para mí?

-Eh..em..mm

-Bueno, gracias- Decía él suspirando mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su salón.

Ella se quedó parada viendo como él se marchaba a su salón con el regalo en mano, Nanami regreso a su salón apenada, creía que él no le volvería a hablar

Al día siguiente, en el Instituto a la hora de receso, Nanami estaba sentada con sus amigas platicando. En ese momento entro el grupo de chicos populares pasando junto a ellas, Nanami vio que Takumi la estaba mirando, ella agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

-Nanami, ¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó Marie

-Nada, estoy bien.

Reika llego caminando hacia Takumi, empezó a charlar con él. Cuando acabaron las clases, Nanami fue a su casillero; cuando lo abrió una nota azul cayo del interior del casillero, ella cuando la levanto comenzó a leerla. Decía:

 _Te espero en las canchas después de la escuela._

 _Usui_

Nanami se quedó callada un momento, se preguntaba" ¿Cómo él la habría citado después de lo de ayer?". Después de guardar sus útiles se encamino hacia las canchas, lo vio sentado; cuando la vio llegar él se levantó mientras se acercaba, la miro fijamente.

-Así que viniste.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería preguntarte algo

-¿Q..qué es?

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Nanami se sorprendió, no sabía que decir a eso, agacho un poco la cabeza y luego la levanto vio a Takumi que parecía esperar una respuesta, ella se quedó pensando un momento y luego respondió muy tímidamente.

-S..Sí, claro.

-¿En serio? Bien, entonces.. ¿Te parece mañana a las 7:00 en el restaurante Meiji ?

-Si

-Bueno, te veo en la noche. Adiós- le decía él mientras se retiraba dedicándole una sonrisa.

Llegando a su casa, Nanami se había quedado callada todo el camino; cuando abrió la puerta su madre la recibió.

-Nanami, Bienve…

Su madre vio que ella tenía una cara seria, muy callada. Ella reacciono un momento después de que oyó a su mamá.

-¿Ah?..Ah!, ya llegue mamá.

-Nanami, ¿pasa algo?

-Mamá, un..un chico me invito a salir mañana.

-¿En serio?- decía su madre sorprendida.

-Si

-Que bien hija, debes estar preparada para mañana.

-Gracias mamá.

Nanami estaba algo nerviosa. Iba a tener su primera cita.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
